There Is No Love Here
by jennah3tears
Summary: It's a sad thing when the one you love blames you for every bad thing that's happened in their life. songfic 'No Love' by Simple Plan


**Author's Note: **This idea has been stuck in my head since the first time I heard this song and I had to get it outta my head. So I wrote it real quick, enjoy. Review PLEASE!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Outsiders or any of it's characters, sadly. Nor do I own the amazing song ''No Love'' by Simple Plan

* * *

><p><em>Staring out into the world across the street<em>

_You hate the way your life turned out to be_

Ponyboy stared blankly out the window. He wasn't the same. He hasn't been since his best friend died. Ponyboy watched the couple across the street. They were laughing and he was chasing her. She ran up the porch steps and leaped onto his back. He carried her over to his car and put her down on the hood before turning around and kissing her gently on the lips. They looked so happy together and so in love. He was happy for Sodapop and Marcia, but at the same time he hated them. What he really hated though was his life.

_He's pulling up in the driveway and you don't make a sound_

_Cause you always learn to hold the things you want to say_

_Your always going to be afraid_

He heard the familiar sound of a car engine and Ponyboy turned away from the window. He soundlessly finished making dinner. Dally slammed the front door open and closed and threw his jacket and things on the ground. He stomped into the kitchen and plopped down in one of the chairs. He watched Ponyboy as he finished dinner. Apparently he wasn't cooking fast enough.

''Why the hell isn't my dinner done yet?'' he asked angrily.

Ponyboy didn't answer. He was afraid to.

_There's only hate_

_There's only tears_

_There's only pain_

_There is no love here_

_Oh so what will you do?_

Dallas Winston hates Ponyboy Curtis. It was his fault the only person he ever loved was dead. It was his fault that Dally wasn't. If Ponyboy hadn't brought Johnny to the park, none of this would have happened. If Ponyboy didn't stop him from getting killed, then he wouldn't have to deal with the pain. Ponyboy and Dally were only together because they're the only ones who loved Johnny that much. They needed each other to get over him. Dallas thought he had loved Ponyboy, but he was wrong. That's why he does what he does. Everything was Ponyboy's fault.

_Broken down like a mirror smashed to pieces  
><em>

_You learned the hard way to shut your mouth and smile_

_If these walls could talk they would have so much to say_

_Cause every time you fight the scars are gonna heal but there never gonna go away_

Whenever somebody came over, Dally acted like he used to. Like he was in love with Ponyboy. That's what hurt Pony the most. Nobody could see how broken he was inside. Ponyboy learned to shut up and smile anyways, no matter how fake it was.

The first time Soda came over and Ponyboy acted sad and hurt, because he was. But when Soda was gone, Dally had taught him a lesson.

Every time Dallas hurt him, Ponyboy's bruises go away and his scars fade, but he never forgets.

_There's only lies_

_There's only fears_

_There's only pain_

_There is no love here_

_Oh no So what will you do?_

Ponyboy Curtis hated Dallas Winston. All Ponyboy ever did was try to make him happy, but Dally blames everything on him. He blames Johnny's death on him. Couldn't he see how much Pony loved Johnny too? At first he was so nice. After Ponyboy stopped Dallas from getting himself killed, they had each other. They got through it together. Everything was together. Now the only time they talk is when Dally is lying and Ponyboy cries. The only time they touch was when Dallas thought he did something wrong. When Pony was in pain. The worst part is that Ponyboy _still _loves Dallas.

_Your falling, your screaming_

_Your stuck in the same old nightmare_

_He's lying, your crying_

_There's nothing left to salvage_

_Kick the door cause this is over_

_Get me out of here_

"Stop! Stop it! Please, Dallas, I love you! Stop!'' Ponyboy screamed.

''I don't care! I hate you! It's your fault! Johnny's dead and it's all your fault! I hate you!'' Dallas spat, punching Ponyboy in the stomach hard.

''No! I didn't do anything. Please stop!'' Ponyboy begged.

''I love Johnny! Not you! I never loved you!'' and that's what hurt the most.

Ponyboy stopped fighting and let Dallas hit him. Nothing could hurt more than the words that just came out Dally's mouth. When Ponyboy could feel himself loosing consciousness, he decided to speak up.

''Do you think Johnny would like what you're doing to me? He would hate you. Ya hear me Dallas? Johnny hates you.'' and with that, he was gone.

Dallas dropped Ponyboy's limp body to the ground, sat down, and cried.

_There's only hate_

_There's only tears_

_There's only pain_

_There is no love here_

_Oh so what will you do?_

_There's only lies_

_There's only fears_

_There's only pain_

_There is no love here_

_Tell me what will you do?_

_There's only hate_

_There's only tears_

_There's only pain_

_There is no love here._


End file.
